Te souviens-tu ?
by Alexise-me
Summary: Bella reçoit une lettre par jour de l'homme qu'elle a le plus aimé et le plus détesté dans sa vie. Il s'efforce de la faire se souvenir de tous leurs moments, les meilleurs comme les pires. Chaque jour elle les lit en se demandant ce qu'il cherche au juste, elle se souvient pourtant de leurs adieux, de son recours à la justice afin qu'il n'ait plus le droit de l'approcher.
1. Te souviens tu de

_[Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

_**NdA**__ : Ceci est juste un petit essai pour vous faire patienter en attendant ma prochaine histoire (qui arrive d'ici quelques jours)_

**Prologue**

Bella reçoit une lettre par jour, dans chaque enveloppe, elle trouve un petit mot. L'expéditeur n'est autre qu'Edward, l'homme qu'elle a quitté quelques années auparavant.

Il revient sur leurs moments forts, les bons comme les mauvais. Peut-être veut-il qu'elle lui revienne, peut-être cherche-t-il à s'excuser pour le mal qu'il lui a fait ou simplement est-ce sa façon à lui de tourner la page une fois pour toute ? Vous ne pourrez le savoir qu'en ouvrant les enveloppes.

Je vous propose donc de vous mettre à la place de cette Bella qui, en lisant ses lettres, se rappelle de moments oubliés ou, du moins, qu'elle a voulu oublié.

Bella recevra une lettre par jour - donc vous aussi - sauf le dimanche et les jours de grèves car les employés de la poste ne travaillent pas ces jours-là.

espérons qu'aucune lettre ne se perde en chemin...


	2. Ce premier jour au lycée ?

**-1-**

Te souviens-tu de ce premier jour au lycée de Forks ?

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, ton entrée dans le parking n'est pas passée inaperçue avec ton vieux pick-up rouge délavé dont le moteur vrombissait bruyamment. Ton véhicule faisait tâche au milieu des autres plus modernes dont la carrosserie se révélait brillante et sans défaut. Ce brun au teint halé t'a fait une remarque sarcastique à propos de ta voiture, tu l'as gratifié d'un simple merci et l'as ignoré en te dirigeant vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Vers moi.

Je t'ai regardé t'approcher, j'ai aperçu ton visage en forme de cœur, ta peau pâle, blanche comme la neige. Puis tes cheveux. Ah tes cheveux... ces sublimes mèches brunes aux reflets auburn qui sautillaient au rythme de tes pas. J'ai voulu les tenir dans ma main, les faire glisser entre mes doigts pour profiter pleinement de leur douceur. C'était la chose que je préférais chez toi jusqu'à ce que je vois tes yeux marrons. Ce n'était pas un marron banal, c'était la couleur du chocolat.

Puis j'ai regardé ton corps et j'ai été déçu. Tu portais un vieux sweat à capuche et un jean plus grand que tes cuisses menues. Ça m'a énervé, ces vêtements faisaient de toi une fille banale, une fille pour qui je ne me serais pas retourné. Tu avais le potentiel et tu le gâchais.

Tu es passé près de moi juste avant d'atteindre les portes vitrées mais à aucun moment tu ne m'as remarqué. Ça m'a mis dans une rage folle. Qui étais-tu ? Toi, la fille banale dont l'intérêt de tous était uniquement porté sur le fait que tu étais nouvelle, qui étais-tu pour ne pas me remarquer ?

Moi, j'étais Edward Cullen, le mec élu le plus sexy du lycée. J'avais toutes les filles à mes pieds, je n'avais qu'à claquer les doigts pour qu'elles enlèvent leurs fringues mais toi... toi, tu ne m'as même pas regardé. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu, sur le moment. Tu ne m'avais pas encore vu alors tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Je ne t'ai revu qu'au moment du déjeuner, j'étais déjà à ma table, celle des populaires du lycée. Club très sélecte ne comprenant que cinq membres, dont je faisais partie, évidemment. Tu étais droite à l'entrée du réfectoire, tu tenais ton plateau dans tes mains et balayais la salle de ton regard. Encore une fois, il ne s'est pas posé sur moi. Quand tu as trouvé une place à ta convenance, tu as marché droit vers cette table. Tu t'es dirigée vers cette fille, brune à lunettes, Angéla, la paria du lycée, celle à qui personne ne s'adressait autrement que pour se moquer d'elle.

Avant même de t'arrêter devant la table, tu as ouvert la bouche mais ton pied s'est posé sur un morceau de poulet, tu as glissé en avant et ton plateau s'est posé avec fracas sur la table, la faisant sursauter. Elle a replacé ses lunettes avec son index et t'as laissé la table libre. Tu l'as suivie des yeux d'un air questionneur. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était le bouc-émissaire du lycée entier, tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle penserait que tu voulais lui prendre sa table.

Tu as fini par reporter ton attention sur ton assiette quand elle a été hors de vue. Tu as pris une première frite, tu l'as mangé comme si tu savourais un plat d'un restaurant gastronomique. Parfois, ton doigt entrait dans ta bouche quand tu prenais le dernier bout de frites, tu le passais entre tes lèvres pour en retirer le sel. Tu n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point c'était sexy. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai imaginé en te regardant faire. Toi, nue, allongée sur la table de ma cuisine, mon doigt à la place du tiens puis - pardonne-moi du terme - ma queue, ensuite.

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su. C'était une évidence pour moi. Toi, la petite brune banale, tu allais être mienne.


	3. Ce premier regard ?

**-2-**

Te souviens-tu de la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés ?

C'était ton deuxième jour au lycée, l'heure juste après le déjeuner. Tu es entrée dans la classe de biologie où j'avais également cours. Le professeur était déjà là, en train de mettre ses cours dans l'ordre. Mr Banner a toujours eu des problèmes pour s'organiser. J'étais le voisin de la seule place libre, tu allais donc forcément t'installer à mes côtés. Banner a relevé le nez de ses feuilles et a tourné la tête vers toi.

« Qui es-tu ? T'a-t-il demandé.

« Hum, je suis la nouvelle, Isabella Swan, t'es-tu présentée.

Isabella Swan. Un prénom italien et un nom qui symbolise la pureté. Je me suis demandé si tu l'étais encore, pure. J'ai senti ma queue se durcir légèrement à l'idée d'être celui qui changerait ce fait.

Le prof a balayé la classe des yeux et t'as ensuit dit :

« Va t'asseoir à côté d'Edward.

Tu as suivi son doigt qui pointait ma paillasse et enfin, tes yeux se sont posés sur moi. Trop brièvement, cependant. Tu as aussitôt plaqué ton regard sur le côté vide de la paillasse et tu t'es avancée vers celle-ci pour t'installer sur le tabouret. Tu m'as vu mais c'était comme si je ne t'intéressais pas. J'ai senti la colère monter au fond de moi, la rage d'être ignoré ainsi s'est agrippé à mes entrailles.

À la fin du cours, tu es partie très vite. Je voulais te parler, aussi je me suis dépêcher de ranger mes affaires. Quand je t'ai rattrapée dans le couloir, je me suis arrêté. Tu venais de rejoindre la paria du lycée, vous discutiez ensemble comme deux bonnes amies.

J'ai dû passer mon chemin sans t'adresser le moindre regard. De quoi aurais-je eu l'air si j'avais parlé avec l'amie de la paria ? Sans que tu ne le saches, tu venais de tuer ta popularité naissante, tu venais de tirer un trait sur moi avant même de comprendre que tu aurais pu avoir ta chance.

Oh, tu aurais été parfaite... toi, nue sous mon corps.

**Ooo**

Merci pour ces mises en alerte et/ou en favoris. Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise même si nous n'avons pas là un Edward sans défaut...

Demain, pas de lettre puisque c'est dimanche et même les facteurs ont le droit à un repos mérité. à lundi pour ouvrir la prochaine lettre.


	4. Ces trois premiers mois ?

Désolée pour le retard dans le courrier, les facteurs étaient en grève hier, impossible d'ouvrir la page pour ajouter le nouveau chapitre... Grrr.

**Berenice Julien **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour son contenu. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Et non, je ne compte pas abandonner en route. :) (je finis toujours mes histoires)

**-3-**

Te souviens-tu de ces trois premiers mois ?

Trois mois où je t'ai fais souffrir, j'en suis conscient, mais toi, tu n'avais aucunement idée d'à quel point tu me faisais souffrir aussi. Tu hantais ma vie, jour et nuit. Tu étais dans mes pensées le jour et dans mes rêves la nuit. J'ai imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios nous impliquant, toi et moi, le plus souvent nus. Dans la douche, je pensais à toi, ta main à la place de la mienne sur ma virilité. Même quand je baisais d'autres filles, c'était toi que je baisais. Peu importe si ça fait de moi un pervers.

Angéla a quitté le lycée peu de temps après ton arrivée, tu t'es retrouvée seule et les moqueries qui avaient cessé après ton arrivée reprirent... contre toi, cette fois. Toi, la copine de la paria était devenue la paria. Les jeunes n'ont jamais aimé les personnes différentes, et tu l'étais. Tu ne te maquillais pas, tu ne t'habillais pas en suivant la mode. Tu donnais l'impression d'avoir juste pris le pantalon et le haut le plus en haut de ta pile de linge. Cela dit, tu ne t'es jamais laissée faire. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que tu aies de la répartie ni à ce que tu leur cloues le bec avec tes remarques sarcastiques.

Ils avaient ton attention quand ils se moquaient de toi ou quand ils te faisaient de sales blagues. Et même si j'ai apprécié tes joutes verbales avec Lauren ou tes vengeances à l'encontre de Jessica, je refusais qu'ils aient ton attention alors que celle-ci devait être centré sur moi.

J'ai donc fait la seule chose que je connaissais pour que tu prennes conscience de mon existence. Après avoir fait comprendre aux autres que tu serais mon bouc-émissaire personnel, j'ai commencé à te mener la vie dure. Je t'ai poussée, je me suis moqué de tes fringues, j'ai mis de la colle dans ton manuel d'histoire.

À la base, je dois t'avouer que je comptais le faire sur ton livre mais en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'orgueil et préjugés, je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Tes goûts littéraires étaient parfaits.

tu répondais chaque fois avec une détermination sans faille. Plus ça allait, plus mes attaques étaient virulentes mais jamais tu ne m'as dénoncé, tu contre-attaquais, parfois tu craquais et tu allais t'isoler dans la forêt pour pleurer.

Je te suivais à chaque fois, je restais près de toi et t'écoutais pleurer. Je ne peux pas te dire que je m'en réjouissais, bien au contraire, mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement pour avoir ton attention alors le lendemain, je recommençais.

Oh, jamais je n'utilisais tes moments de faiblesse contre toi, je m'attaquais seulement à ce que je savais que tu pouvais encaisser.

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, entre toi et moi. Si seulement tu m'avais porté un peu d'attention, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

**Ooo**

Je ne suis pas sûre que Bella ait la même vision des choses concernant ces trois premiers mois... Des lettres qui sont déjà écrites, c'est celle que j'aime le moins, Edward a vraiment été un abruti, pour le coup.

**/!\** Pour celles (et ceux?) qui ne sont pas inscrit(e)s sur fanfic, vous pouvez être prévenu(e)s d'un nouveau chapitre sur facebook : Alex Iseme


	5. Ce premier faux rendez-vous ?

**-4-**

Te souviens-tu de notre premier rendez-vous involontaire ?

Je t'ai suivie jusqu'à Port Angeles, ça n'a pas été difficile de suivre ton antiquité qui te servait de véhicule. Tu t'es garée et tu as marché un moment dans les rues. Je me suis demandé si tu t'étais perdue. Finalement, tu es entrée dans une librairie, je t'ai attendue dehors, caché derrière un buisson. Pour patienter, j'ai appelé un pote à moi, pour passer le temps et peut-être lui demander un service ou deux.

Tu es sortie, un bouquin à la main et tu as repris le chemin alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Tu marchais dans les rues sombres quand tu as aperçu un groupe de jeunes ivres qui rigolaient entre eux. Tu as fait demi-tour, me forçant à me cacher rapidement sous le seuil d'un immeuble. Les deux jeunes t'ont suivie en rigolant et j'ai suivi les deux jeunes.

« Hey, ma jolie, attends-nous, a lancé l'un d'eux.

Tu as serré ton bouquin dans tes bras et tu as accéléré la cadence de tes pas. Tu semblais perdue sans savoir où aller alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de toi. Tu es finalement tombée sur une impasse, forcée de te retourner pour leur faire face.

« Et bien voilà une fille qui aime se faire désirer, a chantonné le brun.

« Quoi ? Personne ne veut de vous pour que vous en arriviez à agresser les filles ? Leur as-tu craché.

Le blond t'as poussé contre le mur, je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps d'angoisser davantage, je me suis jeté sur lui. Après quelques coups, ils ont fui et pour la première fois, tu m'as souris alors qu'une pointe dans ma poitrine se faisait douloureuse. J'ignorais ce dont il s'agissait.

Tu as voulu rentrer mais je t'ai proposé de t'inviter au restaurant. Sous ton regard soupçonneux, j'ai prétexté attendre le contre-coup. Après une hésitation, tu as accepté faisant de moi le mec le plus heureux de la soirée. Et si j'ai refusé les trois premiers restaurants, c'était uniquement pour profiter de toi plus longtemps.

J'ai accepté pour le quatrième parce qu'il était propice à nous laisser une certaine intimité. Je n'ai pas été déçu par la nourriture ni par la tournure des événements. Tu m'as beaucoup parlé de toi, même si souvent, tu essayais de reporter la conversation sur moi. Je ne t'ai pas laissé faire, voulant tout savoir jusqu'à ta couleur préférée. Je me rappelle encore de ta réponse.

« Ça change tout le temps, m'as-tu dit. Bleu les jours gris parce que la couleur du ciel me manque à ce moment. Vert les beaux jours parce que la couleur de l'herbe est sublimée par les rayons du soleil. Le ciel étoilé la nuit quand il n'y a pas de nuage... bon, je sais bien que ce n'est pas une couleur... mais c'est magnifique. Et blanc, l'hiver quand la neige recouvre absolument tout. Et toi ?

Je t'ai répondu ''la couleur du chocolat''. Tu as supposé que c'était à cause de la sucrerie mais en réalité, je peux maintenant te l'avouer, c'est uniquement à cause de la couleur de tes yeux, si chaleureux, si lumineux.

En t'écrivant ces mots, j'ai de nouveau cette pointe dans ma poitrine. Maintenant, je sais de quoi il s'agit : la culpabilité. Je me sens coupable et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour.

Ce début d'agression que tu as subie n'en était pas une, en réalité. Il s'agissait de deux amis à moi qui m'en devait une, ils devaient simplement te faire un peu peur pour me permettre de voler à ton secours, je ne voyais pas comment t'aborder autrement après tout ce que je t'avais fait subir. Je n'en suis pas fier, absolument pas, mais c'était mon seul moyen de changer notre relation jusque là inexistante.

**Ooo**

Je ne sais pas comment doit se sentir Bella à la lecture de cette lettre... Il a orchestré une fausse agression mais c'était pour se rapprocher d'elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne fait pas tout comme tout le monde, celui-là...

**/!\ important :** Vous avez été plusieurs à me demander si Bella répondra à Edward, je pense que ce sera le cas et vos review pourront peut-être m'aider à voir dans quelle direction les réponses de Bella iront.


	6. Ce premier vrai rendez-vous ?

**-5-**

Te souviens-tu de notre premier vrai rendez-vous ?

Après ce premier dîner en tête-à-tête, nous étions devenus amis, ce qui me ravissait mais n'était pas assez – vraiment pas. Nous ne nous quittions pas d'une semelle, tu te souviens ? Tous ces points en commun que nous avions, le piano, Jane Austen, les nuits étoilées.

Bon ok, pas les nuits étoilées, ça m'ennuyait à mourir lorsque tu me forçais à regarder les étoiles, allongés dans l'herbe. Une véritable torture, je ne le faisais que pour passer plus de temps avec toi. Tu as toujours cru que j'aimais ça et je n'ai pas voulu te donner tort.

Même si c'était ennuyeux, j'étais près de toi à ces moments. Puis enfin, je me suis décidé à t'inviter à sortir, pas comme simple ami. Tu as ris, croyant que je blaguais mais quand tu as compris que j'étais sérieux, ton rire a cessé et tu m'as regardé avec tes grands yeux de biche.

« Tu te décides enfin, m'as-tu sermonné.

Puis tu m'as souris. Je t'ai emmené dans une partie de la forêt, une petite clairière située près d'un ruisseau. Un endroit qui me tenait à cœur, davantage depuis cette fois où nous y avons fait l'amour... mais ça, c'était bien après cette journée-là.

Non, cette journée-là, nous avons discuté comme nous le faisions avant ça, c'était un peu comme si notre relation n'avait pas changé puis je t'ai embrassée et tu as répondu à mon baiser.

Tes lèvres étaient si douces, ta langue si sensuelle. Crois-moi quand je te dis que jamais je n'ai été embrassé de cette manière. Bien entendu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce que ça me ferait des les avoir autour de ma virilité mais je savais que ça n'arriverait pas.

Pas ce soir-là, en tout cas.


	7. Ta première fois ?

**-6-**

Te souviens-tu de ta première fois ?

C'était une nuit où ton père était sorti avec une femme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il l'emmenait au cinéma, si je me rappelle bien. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, à cette femme. Je t'ai rejoint en douce et nous avons sauté toutes les étapes pour n'en venir qu'au moment où on se déshabillait l'un l'autre les lèvres scellées les unes aux autres.

Cet empressement n'était pas de mon fait. Tu était tellement pressée de m'offrir ta virginité. Je l'étais aussi, je dois bien l'avouer. Alors que je voulais savourer chaque moment, toi, tu me débarrassais de mon jean et de mon caleçon d'un même geste.

Je me souviens avoir souri devant tant d'empressement.

Une fois nus tous les deux, je t'ai allongée sur ton lit d'une place. Je me suis mis au-dessus de toi et j'ai pris tes lèvres. Tu as stoppé le baiser la première, je me suis alors rabattu sur ta mâchoire que j'ai couvert de milliers de baiser.

« Touche-moi, as-tu halété.

C'est exactement ce que j'attendais pour commencer. Je me suis occupé de tes seins, dieu sait comment je m'en suis bien occupé, n'est-ce pas ? Je les ai caressés, adorés, vénérés, je les ai taquinés de ma langue et de mes dents. Tu ne savais pas quoi faire des tes bras, un coup, ils étaient posés sur ton matelas un coup, tes mains étaient dans mes cheveux.

Les gémissements que tu produisais quand j'en suis venu à ton intimité avaient un effet qui se répercutait directement sur ma queue. Je t'ai titillé avec mes doigts puis avec ma langue, puis les deux : ma langue autour de ton bouton de plaisir et mes doigts s'enfonçant profondément dans ton intimité.

Tu étais si mouillée.

Ensuite, j'ai sorti le préservatif de son emballage et une fois mis en place, je t'ai pénétré. Je ne veux pas être un de ces hommes mielleux et pseudo romantique en te disant que j'avais enfin trouvé ma place mais en fait, c'était vraiment le cas.

Après la douleur incontournable, tu as éprouvé du plaisir comme tes petits gémissements me le prouvaient. Tu n'as pas atteint l'orgasme mais rare sont celles qui l'atteignent la première fois. Je te l'ai dit pour te rassurer mais je me rassurai en même temps.

Oh ma Bella, quoique tu dises, tu ne pourras pas nier qu'aucun autre homme que moi à mieux sa place à cet endroit de ton anatomie.

Ooo

Un petit lemon pour la route.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? Où la poste fait grève *niark*


	8. Ton premier Je t'aime ?

**Aurore : **Et oui, je ne vais pas tout dévoilé d'un coup ^^ Pas de grève aujourd'hui, on a frôlé la catastrophe xD  
Tu auras bientôt les réponses à tes questions, ne t'en fais pas.

**-7-**

Te souviens-tu de ton premier ''Je t'aime'' ?

C'était un matin d'hiver. Tu t'es réveillée près de moi, nue puis tu m'as déclaré que la luminosité était différente. Je ne fermais jamais mes volets, comme la villa de mes parents se trouvait enfoncée dans la forêt aucune lumière ne pouvait me gêner la nuit et j'aimais me réveiller avec la lumière du jour.

« Je suis sûre qu'il a neigé, t'es-tu écriée.

J'ai ri et t'ai contredite aussitôt. Il était trop tôt pour que la neige apparaisse et encore bien trop tôt pour qu'elle ne tienne. Tu t'es levée pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

« Et bien, Mr je-sais-tout, viens voir ça de tes propres yeux, t'es-tu moquée.

Je me suis levé, nu moi aussi. Je t'ai regardée et t'ai admirée dans ta nudité.

« Allez, approche, t'es-tu empressée de me dire alors que j'étais toujours près du lit.

« Ce que je vois me plaît, ai-je dit avec sincérité.

Tu as levé les yeux au ciel mais ton sourire t'as trahie. Tu aimais que je te désire.

Je me suis approché et j'ai d'abord vu les branches d'arbre recouvertes de neige, puis le sol, presque entièrement blanc. Avaient été épargnés quelques endroits où les branches étaient trop emmêlées pour laisser passer les flocons.

Tu m'as embrassée et m'as murmuré ce ''je t'aime''.

J'ai voulu te répondre mais les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je ne l'avais jamais dit auparavant, ces mots n'avaient pas de raison d'être avant que je ne te connaisse mais je les ressentais à défaut de pouvoir les dire. À la place, je t'ai embrassée et t'ai annoncé que nous allions faire une ''Bella de neige'', pour que j'en ai deux fois plus.

Quelle journée avons-nous passé là ! Nous avons ris, nous avons fait notre ''Bella de neige'' puis une bataille de boules de neige. Parfois, je voyais ton regard se ternir légèrement mais je faisais comme si je ne voyais rien.

Peut-être pensais-tu que je jouais avec toi comme j'avais joué avec les autres ? Tout ça à cause de trois petits mots que j'avais été incapable de prononcer...

Je t'aime.

**Ooo**

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience :)


	9. Du bal de printemps ?

**Adore youu **: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer.

**-8-**

Te souviens-tu du bal de printemps ?

Je suis venu te chercher avec cinq minutes de retard, dans un costume acheté spécialement pour cette occasion.

Jamais je n'oublierais cet instant où tu es apparue en haut des escaliers. C'était vraiment cliché comme situation mais tellement parfait. Tu étais délicieuse dans cette robe mauve pastel, je ne pourrais dire si la robe te sublimais ou si c'était toi qui la sublimait, cette robe.

J'ai subitement eu un problème technique dans mon pantalon mais j'étais trop captivé par ta descente des escaliers pour m'en soucier davantage.

Puis tes seins... mon dieu, tes seins ! Ils étaient peut-être trop serrés l'un contre l'autre et ton décolleté... trop décolleté. J'avais oublié pourquoi j'étais là.

J'ai remonté mon regard pour le fixer dans le tien – avant que ton père ne m'émascule – tes yeux chocolats brillaient et tu t'es mordue la lèvre inférieure... c'était si sexy.

Ton père a gâché ce moment en se raclant la gorge, il se demandait sans doute ce que nous attendions à rester là comme des idiots.

Je t'ai emmené dans le gymnase du lycée, où le bal était organisé. Une musique effarante vrillait nos tympans mais j'estimais que tu valais bien une perte d'audition – oh, tu vaux tellement plus que ça.

Je t'ai proposé un verre et tu as accepté. Je n'ai jamais aimé danser, il n'y a que le slow qui attise mon intérêt – la seule danse qui permette à mes mains de se balader sur ton corps – et pour ça, il fallait attendre une musique adéquate.

Le bal était commun avec le lycée de la réserve indienne et tu as croisé une amie de ce lycée, Sarah ou Anna, je crois. Elle parlait et riait fort à cause de la musique, sa voix était éreintante. Je vous ai laissées à vos bavardages et je suis allé me chercher un verre.

Mike m'a aperçu et m'a frappé dans le dos d'un geste amical alors qu'il s'installait à mes côtés.

« Woaw, putain, mec ! S'est-il écrié.

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait provoqué ça chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

« Maintenant, on sait ce que tu lui trouves à la petite Swan ! Comme quoi, il suffisait juste de lui retirer ses fringues pourries.

J'ai serré les mâchoires et les poings pour ne pas lui en mettre une... ou deux.

« Tyler a déjà dans la tête de te la piquer et il n'est probablement pas le seul, a-t-il ajouté, inconscient de ce qui risquait de se produire.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. Je l'ai agrippé par le col et l'ai d'abord menacé de mon regard le plus meurtrier.

« Vous ne la touchez pas, vous ne la regardez pas, vous ne pensez même pas à elle, lui ai-je craché.

Et je l'ai poussé parce que le lâcher simplement n'aurait pas suffit à me calmer.

« Tu devrais sans doute mettre au courant ce gars, là, m'a-t-il conseillé en te pointant du doigt dans les bras d'un indien.

C'est à partir de là que ça a dérapé. Te voir dans ses bras à lui, ses mains à lui sur ta taille et tes bras autour de son cou a été comme une tornade dans mon esprit. À partir de ce moment, mes souvenirs sont flous à propos de cette soirée. Je t'assure que j'avais seulement bu qu'un gobelet de punch que je n'avais même pas fini à cause de Mike.

Je me souviens t'avoir retirer de son emprise, il s'est énervé, tu t'es énervée après moi aussi mais c'était trop, beaucoup trop pour moi. J'ai été le premier à frapper mais il s'est bien défendu. Il me semble que j'avais gagné, à la fin.

Tu m'as ramené à la voiture, tu as conduit, estimant que j'étais trop sonné pour le faire. Après ça, je ne me souviens de rien.

Quand même, j'estime que j'étais dans mon droit, tu étais _ma_ petite amie, tu aurais dû être dans _mes_ bras pendant cette danse... et toutes les autres.

**Ooo**

Je pense que ça s'appelle de la jalousie et de la possessivité... bon, c'est peut-être un peu extrême, dans son cas.

Non ?


	10. De l'université ?

**Pour le fun : **Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris. Tu as une impression de déjà vu mais ce n'est pas le contenu qui t'as tracassé mais la forme ? Pourtant, le déjà-vu ça concernerait plus le contenu... J'ai relu, histoire de bien comprendre et j'ai fait quelques petits changement au niveau de la retranscription des dialogues mais ils sont importants, ça explique pourquoi Edward n'a pas tout de suite vu Bella dans les bras de l'indien et aussi parce que Mike a été, disons, le premier déclencheur de la jalousie d'Edward. Merci pour ton avis et ta review.

**Aurore :** Non, je ne sais pas combien de lettres il restera mais pas énormément, je pense qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin et bien sûr, tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions. Merci pour ta review.

**-9-**

Te souviens-tu de l'université ?

Tu avais choisi de suivre un cursus littéraire, moi j'avais opté pour le management. Tu voulais travailler avec les livres et moi, j'étais destiné à reprendre l'entreprise de mon père.

Le premier jour à l'université de Washington, après avoir récupéré les documents relatifs à mon inscription, nous avons été dans le bâtiment dédié à la littérature pour récupérer les tiens, quelle n'a pas été ta surprise quand tu as découvert qu'ils avaient omis de te donner une chambre. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'au secrétariat dans lequel tu as vivement protesté mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, toutes les chambres avaient déjà été réservées.

Tu as été en colère toute la matinée, tu l'avais réservée, cette chambre mais personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur administrative, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas une erreur administrative.

Mon père a fait joué quelques contacts au sein de l'université pour qu'au final, tu te retrouves sans endroit où dormir. Tu ne pouvais plus refusé de vivre chez moi... avec moi. Tu me l'as refusé tellement de fois avant ça, j'ai été obligé de jouer ma dernière carte.

Tu m'aimais et – même si je ne te le disais pas – je t'aimais, nous étions bien ensemble alors pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ tu n'as pas dit oui dès que je te l'ai demandé ? Ou les milles autres fois ?

Comme si, à ce moment-là, tu croyais réellement que j'allais te laisser vivre loin de moi.

**Ooo**

On n'approche de la fin, malheureusement... je ne pourrais pas vous dire combien de lettres il reste mais je pense qu'elles ne sont plus très nombreuses...


	11. Tout ce qu'il y a eu après ?

Hello,

désolée pour le retard, panne d'internet, je ne pouvais pas acheminer le courrier mais il est là, maintenant.

**Aurore :** En effet, moi je sais ^^ mais tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, toi aussi. Ta théorie est une bonne théorie et à une certaine part de vrai mais pas entièrement... enfin, tu verras ça dans cette lettre.

**pour le fun :** Je comprends ton point de vue, je m'en suis rendue compte en le relisant... pas que je veuille me défendre mais j'étais plutôt pressée quand j'ai écrit cette lettre-ci, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps... j'aurais simplement dû attendre le lendemain pour avoir le temps de l'écrire...

**-10-**

Te souviens-tu de tout ce qu'il y a eu après ?

Les six premiers mois de vie commune ont été les meilleurs mois de ma vie. Nos journées étaient bien remplies entre le sexe, les cours, le sexe, les devoirs, le sexe, les révisions, le sexe et toutes les choses que nous avions à faire entre tout ça.

Tu me suffisais et j'aurais aimé te suffire, moi aussi... mais un soir, alors que je rentrais tard des cours, tu n'étais pas là. J'ai pris mon portable pour te joindre et me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais laissé un message. Ce soir-là, tu es sortie avec ton meilleur ami d'enfance. Jacob. L'indien du bal de printemps. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et comme je ne savais pas où te trouver, je t'ai attendu.

Tu es rentrée un peu avant minuit, tu avais les joues rougies par le froid qui régnait dehors, du moins, c'était la raison que je préférais croire. Je t'ai interdit de le revoir, tu ne pouvais pas passer ton temps avec lui, tu étais ma petite-amie, je t'aimais et je ne voulais pas – je ne pouvais pas – être loin de toi plus que nécessaire. Et encore moins que tu passes ce temps loin de moi avec un autre type.

Nous avons eu notre première dispute.

Tu m'as assuré que je n'avais pas besoin d'être jaloux, qu'il était ton meilleur ami et qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien avec lui. On ne peut pas te connaître et ne pas avoir envie que quelque-chose se passe, c'est impossible, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? M'as-tu reproché.

Oh, à toi, je faisais confiance... mais pas aux autres.

Tu t'es enfermée dans la chambre après m'avoir crié qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire entendre raison. J'ai dû dormir sur le canapé, inconfortable... sans toi.

Le lendemain, tu ne m'as adressé la parole que l'après-midi, je me suis excusé d'avoir crier sur toi et tout est redevenu normal.

Puis un midi, tu m'as annoncé que tu sortais avec des amis littéraires, que je ne devais pas t'attendre. J'ai refusé vivement, j'ai prétexté t'avoir organisé une soirée en tête à tête, tu ne m'as pas cru mais tu m'as quand même demandé de la reporter. Il en était hors de question. Tu as reporté ta soirée à la place.

Vaincu, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que te laisser y aller.

J'étais d'une humeur exécrable quand tu es revenue, je crois que jamais je n'aurais pu me faire à l'idée de te partager.

Plus le temps passait plus les disputes étaient nombreuses. Tu disais sans arrêt que nous ne pouvions pas vivre en ermite, seulement toi et moi, que nous avions besoin d'avoir des amis, que ce n'était pas sain de rester coller ensemble à ce point-là, quasiment tout le temps.

Je devenais trop envahissant, c'est ce que tu me reprochais. Tu m'aimais mais je devais te laisser souffler, tu avais besoin de parler avec d'autres personnes que moi. Tu disais que ça me ferait du bien, à moi aussi, d'avoir quelques amis avec qui boire une bière devant un match.

Je pouvais très bien la boire avec toi, cette bière, devant ce match...

c'est toi que j'aimais – que j'aime – pas les autres !

Tu as continué à sortir avec tes amis... nous avons continué à avoir des disputes.

**Ooo**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je pense qu'il ne reste plus que deux lettres. l'avant-dernière traitera de leur dernier mois ensemble et la dernière, il y aura les explications d'Edward et lui dira enfin ce qu'il cherche à faire et pourquoi.

Après, je pense que j'écrirai la réponse de Bella (on me l'a beaucoup demandée) en une seule lettre qui sera donc plus longue que celles d'Edward puisqu'elle répondra à toutes les lettres en une seule fois.


	12. Ce mois après que tout ait dérapé ?

**-11-**

Te souviens-tu de ce mois après que tout ait dérapé ?

Le dernier mois de notre relation, difficile de l'oublier.

Mais pour parler de ce mois, il faut parler du soir où tout a dérapé.

Tu avais prévu une soirée entre amis, les mêmes avec qui tu partageais tes cours, m'avais-tu dit. Tu ne t'es sans doute pas attendu à recevoir un sms pendant que tu prenais ta douche ni à ce que je le lise.

C'était ce bâtard de Jacob – Jake dans ton répertoire ! Tu m'as menti, je ne saurais te dire comment je me suis senti après avoir lu cet sms. Un mélange de trahison et de rage.

Tu m'as menti... pour voir ce type.

Je lui ai répondu à ta place. J'ai en fait, annulé à ta place puis j'ai éteint ton téléphone. Quand tu es sortie de la salle de bain, je t'ai demandé des explications. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies menti. Tu as dit que je ne t'aurais pas laissée sortir si j'avais su et tu aurais eu raison. Combien de fois es-tu aller le retrouver en prétextant passer la soirée avec tes camarades universitaires ? Combien de fois m'as-tu menti ?

Une autre dispute a éclaté, c'est alors que tu m'as lancé cette bombe à la figure. Un spécialiste, tu voulais que j'aille voir un spécialiste.

« Je ne suis pas fou ! t'ai-je hurlé.

Obsessionnel, c'est le mot que tu as sorti, tu m'as accusé d'avoir une obsession pour toi. Tu as refusé de rester une minute de plus dans cet appartement, tu as décidé que nous avions besoin de prendre du recule tous les deux, de faire une pause pour réfléchir.

« Hors de question, ai-je hurlé.

J'ai levé la main sur toi, pour la première fois, ça t'as assommée et quand tu as recouvré tes esprits, j'avais eu le temps d'aller faire quelques achats. Tu t'es réveillée dans le lit, une chaîne reliait ta cheville au pied du lit. Je n'ai pas voulu en arriver là mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Prendre du recule, faire une pause pour réfléchir, je savais ce que ça voulait dire : tu étais en train de me quitter. Tu ne le pouvais pas, c'était inconcevable, tu m'aimais et je t'aimais alors on ne pouvait pas.

Tu as d'abord essayé de comprendre, tu as porté ta main à ton front que j'avais soigné pendant ton inconscience puis tu as réalisé. Tu t'es mise en colère, j'ai supporté tes mots blessants parce que je savais qu'on allait en passer par là puis tu as essayé la manière douce, pour m'inciter à te détacher. Je me suis agenouillé au-dessus de toi, j'ai pris ton visage entre mes mains et j'ai mis mon visage à quelques centimètres du tien. Je me rappelle mes paroles :

« Tu ne réalises pas à quel point c'est fort entre nous, moi je le sais. Toi, tu ne le vois pas mais tu finiras par le faire. Je sais que tu m'aimes mais tu ne sais pas encore à quel point. Je t'aime au-delà de l'entendement, ne le vois-tu pas ? Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu réalises pleinement que toi et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs et que le reste ne compte pas.

J'ai été au petit soin avec toi, même au début alors que tu refusais de t'alimenter. Puis tu as fini par te rendre compte que tu devais te nourrir, que tu ne pouvais pas mourir et me laisser là, seul sans toi. Ça a été plus facile de m'occuper de toi après ça.

Tes amis ainsi que ce foutu Jacob t'ont appelée à plusieurs reprises, au début, ça a été facile de les tenir éloignés, je leur ai annoncé que tu étais souffrante, que tu avais besoin de repos et que tu ne pouvais recevoir de visite. J'avais faxé un faux certificat médical à l'université pour justifier ton absence.

Je t'avais pour moi, pour moi tout seul. Je m'occupais de toi et c'était parfait. Tout était parfait.

Puis un jour, on a frappé à la porte... des policiers. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su. L'université qui a compris pour les certificats ? Tes amis ? Jacob ?

Ils t'ont enlevée à moi et m'ont arrêté.

Je suis passé au tribunal quelques mois plus tard. Tu as témoigné contre moi mais je ne t'en ai pas voulu. Tu étais si belle, ce jour-là. J'avais l'impression de te voir comme à la première fois. Tu as émis le souhait que je me fasse soigner plutôt que j'aille en prison mais tu as exigé que je ne puisse pas t'approcher.

Un poignard en plein cœur, voilà ce que c'était. Je ne t'avais pas revue depuis des mois et là, je me suis rendu compte que ce serait la dernière fois...

J'ai eu envie de mourir.

**Ooo**

Voilà, voilà... alors, alors ?

:)

Il ne reste plus qu'une lettre d'Edward... ses explications... on va savoir le pourquoi du comment de sa démarche... et ce sera à vous de décider de comment ça pourrait se terminer entre eux soit : influer sur la réponse de Bella. Mais seulement après la dernière lettre d'Edward. :D


	13. Dernière lettre (?)

**Pour le fun : **merci pour la review, je n'ai pas pensé que ça serait si intéressant que ça de détailler l'arrestation et le procès, désolée.

**Aurore :** merci pour ta review, on est déjà arrivé à lundi, tu vois, ça a été vite, xD. Oui, c'est pas évident quand la relation décline, on a plutôt l'habitude qu'elle grimpe en flèche ^^. Non, tu n'as pas tout deviné, au moins, j'ai pu te surprendre, un peu.

**-12-**

Ma Bella,

5 ans sont passés depuis mon procès, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue.

Chaque jour depuis lors, je ressens ce vide qui reste béant. C'est comme si j'avais perdu une part de moi et que jamais rien ne viendrait le combler. Tu étais toute ma vie et maintenant que je t'ai perdu, peu de choses titillent mon intérêt et pourtant, je m'occupe l'esprit avec tout un tas de choses différentes.

Après le procès, j'ai intégré une maison spécialisée, comme ils l'appellent, j'y suis resté 1 an, 5 mois et 14 jours. Quand je suis sorti, ma première pensée fut pour toi, ma première envie fut de te trouver – où que tu sois – pour te prendre simplement dans mes bras, sentir ton odeur. T'embrasser... peut-être.

On peut penser que mes séances de psychothérapie et autres psychanalyses n'ont pas fonctionné mais si... je suppose. Tu es toujours là, dans mon esprit mais je n'ai plus ce besoin irrépressible de te garder pour moi et moi seul. J'ai pu réaliser que tu ne m'appartenais pas, que tu avais le droit de voir tes amis et même de me quitter parce que tu avais tes propres sentiments, tes émotions et je ne pouvais pas t'enfermer métaphoriquement dans mon amour ni t'enfermer physiquement pour te garder.

Je te passe tous les détails de ces séances, ce serait trop long à décrire et je n'ai pas envie de replonger dedans. Bien sûr, je dois retourner là-bas pour une séance mensuelle histoire de rester sur le bon rail, alors je le fais.

J'ai appris à faire la part des choses, à voir la limite qui sépare l'amour de l'obsession, la jalousie de la possessivité. Je travaille dans l'une des boites de mon père, à New-York. J'ai choisi cette ville à cause de la distance. Plus j'en mettais entre nous plus facile c'était de résister à la tentation de te retrouver.

Crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas chercher à connaître ton adresse jusqu'à ce qu'un ami de mon père, médecin, te reconnaisse sur la photo que je trimbale dans mon porte-feuilles. Il ne voulait pas me révéler la raison de ton hospitalisation et ça a été difficile de trouver un hacker capable de me donner cette information en piratant les données de l'hôpital. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien mais dans les infos que cet homme m'a donné, il y avait ton adresse. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant, aussi, est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as pas vu traîner autour de chez toi. Et tu ne m'y verras pas, je te le promets.

Ceci est la dernière lettre que tu recevras de ma part si cela est ton choix. Je n'ai pas laissé mon adresse sur les enveloppes précédentes car je voulais que tu aies reçu toutes les lettres avant de prendre une décision.

Tu dois te demander la raison de ma démarche, elle est simple : disons que je l'ai fait pour toi mais aussi pour moi. Je voulais que tu comprennes ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma tête à certains moments de notre relation et je pensais que ça m'aiderait à me pardonner de t'avoir fait souffrir. J'avais tort pour la seconde partie mais j'espère avoir eu raison pour la première.

Maintenant, que tu as tous les éléments en main, je souhaiterais de tout mon cœur que tu aies la force de me pardonner. Ça me semble absurde de te demander pardon... comment pourrais-tu, un jour, me pardonner ?

Tu as carrément le droit de me haïr.

…

Je comprendrai si tu ne me réponds pas ou si je reçois la visite de quelques policiers – je pense que mes lettres vont à l'encontre de l'injonction restrictive.

Si tu penses avoir la force de m'écrire, que tu me pardonnes ou pas, tu trouveras mon adresse sur l'enveloppe mais tu as dû la voir, déjà. Sache que si tu n'en émets pas le souhait, je ne te répondrais pas, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, je t'en fais la promesse.

Merci de m'avoir lu, Bella.

Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Je t'aime.

**Ooo**

:)

Voilà, alors, maintenant que vous savez tout, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que doit penser Bella ?

Bon, beaucoup ont demandé la réponse de Bella donc elle répondra mais je vous laisse le soin de choisir la fin de cette histoire :

Fin heureuse : elle lui pardonne – accepte ou non une correspondance avec Edward.

Fin malheureuse : elle ne lui pardonne pas et refuse qu'il la contacte à nouveau.

Fin dramatique : elle lui pardonne et... la fin est dramatique mais je ne peux pas en dire plus sans en dire trop.

J'avoue avoir une préférence pour la fin dramatique mais je sais que certaines n'aiment pas les bad end... après, je peux faire deux ou trois fins différentes et vous lisez celle que vous voulez – mais ça prendra plus de temps.

À vos votes ! C'est vous qui décidez. (ça n'arrive pas souvent dans les fics, alors profitez-en.)


End file.
